The Curse of Kido
by Stephy-McFly
Summary: An incredible ability, an insane best friend and a crush on someone she shouldn't. Saya's life seems a bit off. But hopes are high that it may change. Sooner or later. Shuuhei/OC, Ikkaku's in there too. Has spoilers up to Chapter 387. Be warned!
1. Girlfriend material?

**Chapter 1: Girlfriend material?**

''Stop staring at her, we all see that she's pretty, Yumi!'' Saya Kimue said walking in the room, seeing her Captain, Vice-Captain, 3rd and 5th seat sitting there and staring at one of the ryokas. Now all eyes were on the 11th Division 6th seat woman.

''I didn't stare!'' Yumichika stated, his eyes still on the ryoka.

''You keep telling yourself...'' was all Saya replied.

Then there was silence. An uncomfortable silence, or at least that's how it must've felt for the human girl.

''Orihime, do you think he's alive?''

Finally, someone broke the silence. It was Ikkaku who glared at Orihime's back of head.

''I think he is.....no, I **know **he is. I can feel it.''

''Who, the kiddy who turned Ikkaku into a mummy?'' Saya asked, poking one of Ikkaku's many bandages and laughing when she saw the comical anger sign appearing on his forehead.

''Oh shut up, you would've been dead if you were fighting him!''

''Ch! So anyways, why did you ask for me Captain?'' She turned to her evilly grinning Captain. Most people would've died at the sight, but she couldn't care less. She was used to be around the Devil himself.

''Sense his reiatsu!'' Short and simple, so that's what she did. She was really good at sensing spiritual pressure in contrast to, well, pretty much everyone in her division.

After a few moments, she finally stated: ''About 7-9 miles north-East from here. Probably in a cave or something because it's not as present as it should be. Seems like he's training or something. Oh and by the way, North-East is THAT way!'' She jerked her head in the direction to make it clear to her Captain. He always lost his bearings, no matter where he wanted to go, and Yachiru, his Vice-Captain was certainly not a help.

With that being said, she turned around to leave, but felt a hand grabbing her wrist to make her stop.

''You and me in the dojo in fifteen minutes!'' He tried to make it sound like an order, but Ikkaku knew that he never had and never will be able to threaten her.

''I can't...'' She replied, disappointment in her voice ''Paperwork you know, **Someone** has to do it after all'' Looking over Ikkaku's shoulder to see the one's who should be doing it, she found the two chuckling at her comment.

Now she was the one with the comical anger sign on her forehead.

''Give me an hour and I'll be ready to kick your ass!''

''Ha, like that's gonna happen!'' He said, releasing her wrist. An hour was fine with him.

Sitting in the Captain's office, a pile of papers in front of her almost as high as herself, she just couldn't help but groan loudly. Then she slammed her head on the wooden desk. And then again. And again, just to make sure.  
Just as she prepared herself for the next slam she could feel a familiar reiatsu. With a sudden movement her head shot high up, her eyes sparkling, and a smile playing around her mouth. It was him!

She then realized how stupid she acted, just because of a guy. She may have looked girly-ish with her dazzling purple eyes, her cherry-pink colored lips and her, well, rack. It couldn't quite match with Matsumoto's but it was still enough to make a man go crazy. The problem was her personality, the way she acted around people. She was rough, didn't have any manners at all and was nothing but a loudmouth. That's why she could survive in the 11th division. And why guys **wouldn't** try to hit on her.

She tried to fix her Shinigami robe as a knock could be heard.

''Do come in!'' She said, trying to sound loveable, but realized her major failure.

The door slid open, and the man with 69 tattooed on his cheek, the man with three scars across his right eye, the man with the dark spiked hair and the piercing eyes walked in. In other words, it was the man of her dreams.

''Where's your Captain? I wanted to know if your report for the 9th division is done.'' He stated as he was walking towards the huge desk.

'Oh damn, I bet he can see my heart beating through my chest...and since when am I actually standing?!' That's all that ran through her mind.

She scratched the back of her head, histerically laughing before she was even able to answer.

''Good morning, Hisagi-fukutaichou! My Captain's....well, uhm....anyways, let me just get your report.'' She looked at his face to see a response, but only figured that he hadn't looked at her at all. So much for her heart beating through her chest.

That's when it hit her yet again. Right, she was a member of the most hated division in all Seireitei. And he was Vice-Captain of the division that didn't get along with hers at all. And besides, she surely was not his type. She lacked the long hair, the elegance and the behaviour of a true woman.

She sighed as she finally found the report Hisagi had asked for.

''There you go!'' This time she didn't look at him, because she knew he wasn't even paying attention to her.

''Thank you.'' was all he said as he left the 11th division again.

____________________________________________________________________

The first she was feeling was sadness. She was sad because she couldn't impress him. Than she got angry. Really angry. He didn't even give her a chance. He didn't even consider her worth a look.

It was already ten minutes that he had left and she was still standing in the exact same spot that she was when he left. She didn't move, not even a bit. She just stood there, staring at the closed door, clenching her fists.

She was in that mood again. And there was only one way to handle that mood. She stormed out of the office, and walked straight to the dojo. She knew he would already be there, getting warmed up by fighting other division members.

As soon as she arrived she took one of the wooden swords and ran towards the guy that was closest to her. It happened to be an unseated member that was knocked out by just her first strike.

That was the moment when the whole division stopped at doing what they did, and it felt like the whole Seireitei, including the Rukongai just went silent and stared at her.

''Where the heck are you?!!!''

''Right here missy.'' The bald headed man walked past the still terrified crowd towards Saya.

''What happened Saya-cha-'' was all he could ask before the wooden sword in her hand hit him hard on his left shoulder.

She hated Ikkaku. She hated him because he could read her like an open book. He knew something bad or at least unpleasant happened that made her that angry.

But now wasn't the time to talk, and Ikkaku knew that very well. So he just dodged almost every attack of her, but didn't attack her. That would have pissed her off even more. And you just don't piss off a girl when she's in **that** mood.

An hour later, she was lying on the dojo floor. Exhausted would be an understatement. She heard a little 'plomp' close to her and, opening her eyes, she saw Ikkaku sitting right next to her heavy-breathing body. She looked around and found no one else in the dojo anymore. Only the two of them.

''You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to. But if you want to, I'll listen.'' He didn't look at her, he just stared right into nothing. ''And I won't laugh.'', he added just to make sure she didn't have to be embarassed, no matter what was wrong.

He wouldn't have said that if there were still other people there, but since they were alone he wasn't afraid to show his soft side. He only showed it to her and Yumichika, because they were the only people he would truly trust.

She sat up and looked at his face. She could see the concern in his eyes even though he was still staring at something very interesting and....see-through.

''I....it's just.....I don't know how to put it.'' Her hand went to the back of her head, scratching it nervously.

''Just put it as it is.''

''Well, okay. But promise you'll be honest with me. And no laughing! And no telling other people!''

He turned his head to face her and looked intensively into her eyes. ''Promise.''

''Okay....uhm, really, if you laugh I'll kill you right here! So....I was just wondering...Do you think I am attractive?''

He jerked his head to the side, looked for the right words and then replied: ''Of course you are. You have a pretty face and a sexy body, not to mention the obvious.'' His eyes wandered down to her chest as he was saying the last words.

''That's not exactly what i meant, but thank you.'' Saya said with a pervy smile and – contrary to the smile – a huge blush all over her face. ''I mean, do you think I'm girlfriend material?''

He didn't reply to that, he only turned his head away from her and towards the see-through awesomeness right in front of him.

''If he can't see that for himself, he's not even worth it.''

''Huh?''

''Well, you wouldn't ask if there wasn't that 'special someone' you're interested in. So, who is it?''

The blush from moments ago returned in all its glory and redness. ''He's.....you don't know him.''

''How do you know that I don't? Anyways, if he hurts you, kill him. If you can't, I'll do it.''

Wise man Ikkaku had spoken. Saya couldn't help but chuckle at Ikkaku's stern expression.

''Yes, sir!'' she said, saluting to him. This made him chuckle as well.


	2. It's him!

**Chapter 2: It's him**

Saya couldn't believe they all went out to fight and help the ryokas. But helping the intruders wasn't what bothered her. It was the fact that they left her here. She mumbled words noone could understand, not even herself. Then went outside the Squad building to sense where they were and who they were fighting.

First one to sense was easy. No one had more reiatsu than Captain Zaraki. ''Mhhmmm, he's obviously having fun fighting Komamura......and Ikkaku's fighting....Iba? Poor guy, Ikkaku will kill him because he left our division......and Yumichika is fighting....''

Her eyes shot wide open when she figured he was fighting Hisagi.

At first she felt bad for Yumichika, having to face a Vice-Captain...then she remembered what she had seen once.

Yumi's Zanpakuto had incredible powers that he usually hides from all the other members. He only showed it to her because he had no other choice. She had cornered him with all her Kido abilities, forcing him to use his skills with Kido. She'll never forget that feeling when all her spiritual pressure left her body. She felt like life itself was soaked up with his sword. She couldn't move, could hardly breathe. She thought she'd die right there.

Without even thinking she flash-stepped in the direction the two were fighting. But when she arrived, there was only a panting Hisagi left on the building's roof.

''Seems like he did a good job on you.''

Wow, she was impressed by herself for the coolness she was showing.

He didn't reply, she didn't know if it was because he couldn't or because he didn't want to. So she decided that she didn't care.

She stepped right next to his exhausted body, looked down at him and couldn't help but smirk.

This was her oly chance after all. She knelt next to him, grabbed him by both his shoulders and pulled him up.

She then mumbled some Kido spells he had never heard before.

He wanted to ask what the hell she was doing with him, but couldn't. The words just wouldn't come out.

He only felt her face growing closer and closer to his own and before he could even imagine what was about to happen he felt her lips crushing on his. His eyes shot wide, he couldn't even do anything against it.

To his own surprise it didn't feel like a normal kiss, no, this kiss caused him pain. It burned like a thousand suns.

And if that wasn't already weird enough, the pain just left and he felt life coming to his up-to-now numb body. He could feel reiatsu growing within him. Way faster than it should.

After some moments she pulled away, avoiding to look in his face and stood up.

''That should be enough for you to walk.'' she prepared herself to walk away, but turned to face him nonetheless.

''And if you're gonna tell anyone what I did.... I will kill you.''

With that being said she left a confused 9th division vice-captain sitting on a rooftop.

'What in the world did just happen? How did she do that? And why?'

Never in his whole life (and that's pretty long) had he felt that helpless.

First there comes a Shinigami that soakes up all his power with his zanpakuto (something he never heard of before), then there comes another Shinigami that kisses him and helps him regain some of his powers with that kiss (something he haven't heard of either)

''What the hell is with that division?!'' He asked himself as he left the roof, continuously shaking his head.

* * *

For days, she wore the brightest smile on her face. She was so joyous it was scary.

''What pills did you take? I want some of these too!'' she didn't even hear Yumichika's statement.

He and Ikkaku have been staring at her for the last hour or so. She has been doing paperwork and she was happy. These two things didn't match at all.

It appeared that they wanted to watch her even longer because Yumichika had prepared some tea for Ikkaku and himself and was now sipping at his cup.

''Soooo, did you get some?'' Ikkaku sounded a bit too serious for joking.

Yumichika could not believe that he was serious about this. He was so shocked that he spit out all of his tea he was about to drink. Right into Saya's face.

''What the....Yumi, can't you be a little more careful. That's really nasty....and definitely **not** beautiful!'' She went to get some tissues to dry herself up.

''Oh my god, I think she really had sex, Ikkaku. She really must have had sex. Because, otherwise I would have been a dead man for spitting on her!''

Ikkaku just nodded, his eyes closed and arms folded before his chest.

''So who is it?!'' Yumichika now entered the girly phase. He was giggling and blushing, then giggling because he was blushing.

''I don't know, she didn't tell me.''

''Saya, Saya, Saaaayaaa-chaaaan!'' Yumichika yelled in a sing-song voice as she re-entered the room.

''I'm here, no need to scream.''

''So, who is the man that made you so happy?''

''What are you talking about? What makes you believe that it's all about a guy?'' She tried to make it sound as if it really wasn't about a guy, but failed miserably.

''Oh, you know you can't lie! So just spit it out, who is the lucky man? I hope he is handsome, because I won't let you date an ugly guy. You know that. Logically, he won't be as beautiful as me because that's just impossible, but still, he should be at least an 8 on the beauty scale...''

That was the moment when she stopped listening to him and turned to Ikkaku, leaning forward so her face was really close to his.

''So you told him, you promised not to tell anyone. And anyone includes Mr. Girlypants too!''

The glare in her eyes scared him for a split-second before he answered.

''I didn't tell him anything about it. You are just way too obvious, my dear. Everyone can tell!''

Saya continued to glare at him in hopes that he would break under it and confess to her that he told Yumichika.

Then the door opened and interrupted the let's-stare-at-Ikkaku and the let's-talk-about-beauty sessions. It was Zaraki himself and......Hisagi?!

'Oh my God, he told Zaraki everything that happened on the roof! That bastard! Now they all hate me!' Her thoughts went from surprised to shocked to frightened.

She lost her train of thoughts when she saw both Ikkaku and Yumichika bowing to their Captain. That's when she realized she was supposed to do the same.

''Young missy, it seems that since the three traitors have left the Souls Society, everything is upside down.''

Saya couldn't believe that he was actually stopping at this point, leaving her no clue whatsoever.

She raised an eyebrow, looked at her Captain, then to Hisagi and back to her Captain. No hint at all.

''......sooooo?'' She said to make clear she had no idea what he was talking about.

Still, no reply from Zaraki. That's when Hisagi put himself in the non-existent conversation.

''You'll have to help me with the paperwork. I heard that you do all the stuff for your division on your own, so Yamamoto-soutaichou thought you could help me getting used to it.''

He thought that it would be better to not tell her that he specifically asked for her.

''What?! No! As if it wasn't enough that I have to do both the Captain's and Vice-Captain's jobs for my own division. Now I'm supposed to babysit another?!''

She was pissed, to say the least. First, because she really didn't want any more paperwork.

But more importantly, she didn't want to have to deal with Hisagi. Not only because she kissed him, but she just hated the way she made a fool out of herself whenever he was around. She just simply didn't want to!

''Guess there's no way you get yourself outta this.'' That was all Zaraki said as he left Yumichika, Ikkaku and Saya with Hisagi.

''Well, if it's okay, could you be at the 9th office in about an hour?'' He said after minutes had passed when no one said a damn thing.

Saya looked up from the floor into his face. 'damn, what a pretty face' she thought for herself. ''Yeah, we'll see...''

5 minutes after Hisagi had left Yumichika got bored. He wanted to talk more about the guy that was on Saya's mind and not to hear complaints about paperwork. So he just left.

''What?'' Saya said as she felt Ikkaku's huge smirk piercing through her back.

''It's him!'' He only said these two words but they were enough for Saya to lose focus on her work.

''How do you......what do you mean 'It's him'?''

''Geez, you're such a bad liar. You always were. You might fool Yumichika, but not me. He's the one that's on your mind.''

''Yumichika?'' Saya asked retortedly, hoping Ikkaku would change the topic right now.

''No, dumbass, Hisagi!!!!'' Ikkaku got really mad when she tried to play dumb.

''Ch, as if. You know that 11th division members can'tm stand the 9th division. Same goes for me.''

''But that doesn't mean that you can't be attracted to him.'' He replied, knowing that he had already won this verbal fight.

The smirked stayed on his face the entire time that he slowly walked out of the office.

''Just don't act like an idiot around him.''

He couldn't see that she was grimacing in his direction.


	3. Still Available

**Chapter 3: Still Available**

He almost didn't hear the silent knock at the door.

''Yeah?'' was his only reaction since he wasn't even sure that there was someone knocking, he just thought he heard.

''It's me, Kimue Saya.'' She replied poking her head through the crack of the door.

''Come in Kimue-san. I'm glad you'll help me with my misery.'' He said chuckling but she could tell it was a fake chuckle. He was sad.

Everyone knew how much he admired his former Captain Tosen and he couldn't lie about the fact that he didn't only lose his superior, but also the man who taught him everything he knew.

She finally entered the room, hesitantly walking up next to Hisagi.

''So anything specifical you need me to help you or just the general...chaos.'' She said looking at the paper tower in front of her.

She then sighed in relief, making Hisagi raising an eyebrow.

''Oh, it's just...I'm happy to see that I'm not the only one cornered by the devil called reports!''

He started to chuckle at her comment, which made her chuckle, which made him chuckle even more. This time, it was not fake at all.

He was glad that she wasn't as bad as he thought she'd be.

And she was happy that for once, she didn't act like an idiot around him.

Focusing on the reason she was here, he brought the chuckle-party to an abrupt end.

''So, do you have any system in doing stuff?''

She thought for a minute. ''Well, I usually finish all the reports for other divisions first. I hate it when someone comes running in the office every 5 minutes asking if it's already done.''

He remembered all the times when he hurried her to finish up so he could finally leave the place.

''Sorry for doing that.'' He blushed a bit.

''Oh no...I didn't mean you. Well, come to think of it, I did, but not just you, all the others as well.''

She replied, blushing herself.

After they both nervously scratch the back of their heads, they finally started working. For hours. And no end in sight.

* * *

For the next days, she was always commuting between the 9th division and her own. To her own surprise she was spending more time with Hisagi and his work than with her own. That's why his paper-tower grew smaller and hers bigger.

Plus she needed to train too. And to eat. Not to mention she needed sleep every once in a while.

Everyone in her division wondered why she actually helped that idiot. Well, everyone wondered except for one person: Ikkaku. He knew the answer, and he would always ask her if they had already made out. Of course she would always say no, because they hadn't and **that** kiss on the rooftop didn't count.

This day was no exception.

''Goddammit, if you don't kiss him soon, he'll lose interest! And then we'll have the old grumpy Saya back! No one wants HER to come back!''

Her eyes twitched, but it turned out to only be a playful anger.

''So that's how you always thought about me!'' She yelled tackling him down.

He was so surprised he couldn't even react.

Right when he started his counterattack the door slid open and Yumichika and Hisagi walked in.

Yumichika, being used to the sight of the two fighting didn't even react to the situation and just said that Saya had a visitor.

This visitor, however, showed a reaction to the scene before him. His jaws dropped to the floor. Or even through the floor.

Unfortunately, he was misinterpreting the scene. To him, it seemed like they caught both of them in the middle of a make-out to having-sex kind of thing. To Hisagi's defense, everyone would have thought that, seeing Saya lying on top of a shirtless Ikkaku, who had his hands on her hips.

He blushed heavily, apologized for the interruption and left, all before Saya could get off of Ikkaku.

When she finally stood, she just stared blankly at the place Hisagi stood before.

While Yumichika wondered why he came if he just left right after he arrived, Ikkaku kicked Saya in her butt.

''What do you think you're doing?! Go to him!''

She turned around to look at his face, then realized what he just said and flash-stepped away.

_______________________________________________________

Arriving at the office door, she nervously pulled the door open without knocking and found him sitting behind the Captain's desk.  
''Hisagi-san.....I, uh....sorry that you had to see one of our ridiculous fights over nothing. Any special reason why you came to see me?''

''A fight? Looked like something else to me...'' He replied, not looking up from the paper he stared at. He hoped she didn't hear the bitter tone in his voice.

''Huh?!'' And then an imaginary light bulb almost exploded right above her head. She, lying on top of him, he was shirtless, they were laughing, his hands on her hip.

''You thought Ikkaku and I were about to....'' She couldn't even finish her sentence before she started laughing. Really loud. She couldn't even stop, no matter how hard she tried.

''What's so funny?''

''It's just....I mean...do you really think Ikkaku and I....'' were the only words that came out of her mouth.

''Well, pretty much everyone in Seireitei knows that.''

At this she stopped laughing. So sudden that both her and Hisagi were surprised.

''You mean that everyone thinks that we're a couple?''

''Duh!''

''So that's why noone tries to ask me out...'' She said snapping. That way she thought it would make more sense to her.

''Ikkaku's my best friend. He's the only one I trust. And he thinks he has to protect me.''

Hisagi raised an eyebrow and finally looked up from his paper.

''Just in case you're interested. I'm still available.'' Her inner self made a happy dance for that last flirty comment she made. And realizing that it actually made him blush only made her happier.

''So, why did you come for me?''

''Huh? Oh yeah, right. I wanted to ask if you are 'available' tomorrow afternoon.'' He almost forgot what he wanted from her in the first place.

''Don't tell me more paperwork!'' Unfortunately, it was the actual reason why he came to see her. But seeing her disappointed look, and remembering what she said before he replied: ''Nope, it's more.....like a date.''

He grinned sheepishly, but started to chuckle at the blank expression the face in front of him showed. He waited a few moments, but there still wasn't any reaction.

''So? Yes or no?''

''Are you serious about that, Hisagi-san? Because if you're trying to make fun of me, I will kill you. I seriously will.''

''I am 100% serious. And call me Shuuhei.''

She felt her heart skip a beat. Or maybe two. ''Then it's a yes.''

''Great, I'll pick you up at 3 PM.''

''Cool, so see you tomorrow, Shuuhei!'' She said waving him goodbye and hurrying back to her division, giggling every now and then. A date, this made it official: He liked her!

Shuuhei wondered if he was doing the right thing. And if it was weird to ask someone you spend most of your day with for a date.  
But, she wasn't that bad after all.  
And there were still some things he needed to know...


	4. He's not gonna come

**Chapter 4: He's not gonna come...**

2:45 PM

She stood there hopping from one foot on the other. Making her chin-long hair bounce every single time.

'He's not gonna come. He's not gonna come.'

Her thoughts traveled back and forth, but always around him.

She hadn't done anything but wait for him for the past hour. Every other minute she'd check if there was anything wrong with her face, her hair or her uniform.

2 Minutes past and it seemed like forever to her.

She wondered why she'd be so nervous to spend one afternoon with him. She had spent EVERY afternoon with him for the last 4 weeks. And it wasn't just about paperwork, they talked about everything, from serious things like Tosen's betrayal to fun things like Yumichika's morning routine. They had fun during work, so why shouldn't they when it was called 'date'.

As she tried to calm herself, she didn't even hear the knock. So it knocked again, this time louder.

She jumped, checked herself for one last time and opened the door. ''Hey there!'' she said, her voice almost breaking because of her nervousness.

''Hi, you ready?'' He looked at her. She looked stunning as always but he thought mentioning it would only make her even more nervous. He also considered bringing her flowers, but he figured she wasn't the type of girl to fall for a guy just because he had some flowers in his hands.

''Of course! So what are we doing?''

''I thought we might grab a bite first and then....maybe take a walk?!'' he said, giving her his sweetest smile.

She could already feel her body melting. And the date hadn't started yet. And the fact that he was taking her hand and leading her to a nice restaurant wasn't making her legs any more stable either. Not that she minded though.

After their delicious meal and some good talking, they headed over to a nearby park. Saya considered it a rather nice one, with all the cherry trees blooming and a tiny river making it's way through the trees and the green grass.

She didn't know for sure, since she didn't have that girly sense, but she believed that it was rather romantic. She glanced at the man walking next to her. She really couldn't believe she was here. With HIM.

She would've bet all her money, her pride and her ass that Shuuhei liked Matsumoto. Good for her (and her ass) she didn't make that bet.

She just couldn't help but smile. It was just a tiny smile, maybe visible to noone but her, but it was the most sincere she ever wore. She thought that this is that 'inner peace' a lot of people talk about. Or was it more like love? She couldn't tell, since she never felt that inner peace or had been in love, she only knew that it felt pretty damn good.

''You know, I'm usually not a big fan of good old Yamamoto, but he made a great decision when he ordered me to help you.''

The words hardly left her body, she had to force them out, but since this was a romantic place and since they were on a date, she was a 100% sure that she would confess to him. They way she felt about him before and how these feelings only grew when they worked together. For her, it was now or never.

''Yeah, you know....he actually didn't order you to work for me. I asked for you.'' He said, grinning sheepishly.

Now she was sure about her plan. It definitely was now. Never was not an option anymore. He WANTED her to work with him. And she always thought he didn't like her because she was from the 11th .

''Really? How come you asked for me?''

As they were walking over a bridge Shuuhei stopped and leaned on the little railing. His face suddenly serious, the playful smirk gone.

''There's something that's bothering me...'' He began, uncertain of how to continue.

''Yes?''

''You know....that day....when you were helping me....''

''What day?'' she honestly couldn't remember, no matter how hard she tried to recall.

''The day of the betrayal! When you helped me regain my energy.''

She couldn't reply, she just didn't like the way the conversation was turning. How do you confess when there's such a serious topic?!

''When you kissed me...''

Oh wait, maybe this was actually a good turn. Now she could tell him why she helped him, the 'enemy'. Well, at least at that time.

''How did you do that?''

What kind of question was that?! She just had to chuckle.

''Well, I pressed my lips onto yours and -tadaaa- kiss.''

''That's not what I meant. I know how kissing works. I wanted to know how you were able to give me some of my power back. I can tell it was some Kido spell, but I just can't figure it out. I've been dying to know ever since. That's what I wanted to ask you ever since.''

BAM! It hit her like a car at 200 miles an hour. That was it. The reason why he wanted her to help him. The reason why he would spent so much time with her. And the reason why he went on a date with her. Not because he liked her, because he wanted to know the newest Kido spells.

''So that's the reason for all of this....''

''What do you mean?''

''To answer your question, yes it's Kido. I force my own reiatsu into someone else's body. You'll never be able to do it cause it's a family thing.''

She felt like a complete dumbass, she felt so stupid, so useless, she felt like she didn't want to be in her own body anymore. She felt like crying. But she couldn't. There was no way she would cry here. Not in front of him.

So she flashstepped away. She didn't know where she was going she just knew that he wouldn't be there. At first she could sense his energy following her, but as she sped up it finally disappeared in the nothingness she left behind.

'Romantic place to be, huh?! He asked for me because he liked me? I'm such an idiot. But why is it even surprising me?! Why should someone like him like or even love someone like myself. He could have anyone, so why waste his time on me?!'

She was back to that state of mind she was in before she met Ikkaku. The way she had always felt.

It was hard to describe that feeling for her, but to put it the easiest way: she felt helpless, weak and, most of all, useless.

Tears shot in her eyes as she reflected on everything that was wrong with her and her life. And it was all because she could do something noone else was capable of.

Next thing she knew was that she hit something....or someone. She couldn't really tell because she was going way too fast to actually see anything that surrounded her. Plus her vision was blurried because of the tears.

''Hey, look where you going, dumbass!''

That familiar voice. She wasn't sure if she was happy that it was him or if she should feel bad because now he would see her crying.

As soon as the flashstep-stopper saw who actually hit him, he pulled her up from the ground and asked with a soft voice: ''Saya-chan! What happened? Are you okay?.......Come on, say anything!''

The concern in his voice only made her grow even weaker.

''Ikkaku, I......he....''

Then, for the first and probably last time in her life, she felt him hugging her. He pressed her hard against his body, burrying her face in his chest. Some would have said that this was way to rough to treat a girl, but it was just what Saya needed.

''It's okay.....everything's good you know. Just calm down and then tell me if you want.''


	5. I would kill you right now

**Chapter 5: I would kill you right now**

After some time she really calmed down and told him everything that happened. It didn't help his calmness though. As she told him everything that happened, he could feel it. Anger.

And then he remembered everything about old, sad Saya.

_Ikkaku had to admit that, back in Rukongai, he had a major crush on her. Even before they actually talked to each other. _

_Everytime he saw her wandering around, he would wonder what a girl like her would do in the 79th district. She didn't belong there. Yet she was there._

_He always knew that there was something special about her. Sure, she was good looking but that's not what he meant. Or felt. _

_It was something about her reiatsu. It was different from all the others. He wasn't attracted to her because of her looks, but because of her spiritual pressure. As weird as it may sound._

_And when he one day found her kneeling above her brother's dead body (he learned about him later) and figured that she was supposed to be the next to die, he just had to help her._

_That's how they met. He saved her life. And took her everywhere he was going. Which was a pain in the ass, because she never talked to him or Yumichika, and sometimes she'd just break down while walking and then had to be carried. But he did it without any complaints. He knew she would finally open up to them. And turned out he was right._

_That happened when he was badly injured after his fight with Zaraki. Yumichika stood there helpless as she leaned down to him and put her hand on his chest. The first thing he realized was the massive pain that simple touch caused him. He couldn't hold back a scream. _

_And then he felt it, the new energy spreading in his body. It helped healing the wounds but not only that, it also helped him to be able to get up and just walk. In fact after she did that, he felt like climbing up the highest mountain or running a hundred miles. He just had to get up and at least do a backflip._

_''My life for yours. I say we're even. You don't have to pull me after you anymore.''_

_That was the first thing he ever heard her say. The words were burned into his brain and carved into his heart._

_''I'll risk my life for you at any time again.'' He simply replied. He couldn't even imagine how much these words meant to the scared girl standing in front of him._

'How could that bastard do that to her?! She opened up to him in such a short amount of time, and he just threw it away for a simple Kido spell?!'

Ikkaku never told Saya, but she became his family.

She was his little sister. Sometimes even his older sister. That when she knew everything better than him, and she usually did.

''Yumichika, you take care of her for a minute. I'll be right back.''

With that he was out of the room, not even waiting for an answer or something.

Yumichika knew him too well, so he knew what he was about to do.

And no one could stop him right now.

Shuuhei found himself sitting behind the desk again. He didn't know what exactly happened at his date, but he thought he'd give her some time to calm down. In case she was mad. Which he was pretty sure of.

He sighed and started going through some new reports that were on top of the pile, but couldn't even read the first 2 sentences as the door was smacked open and an angry Ikkaku Madarame ran towards him with his unsheathed sword.

''You fucking bastard! Who do you think you are?!'' Ikkaku couldn't hold back. He swung his zanpakuto with all his power towards Shuuhei who dodged the attack at the last moment.

Ikkaku attacked him again and again, so fast that Shuuhei was unable to dodge all of his attacks.

''What the heck?'' was all he could say, or more likely scream at the 11th division third seat.

''Don't 'What the heck' me! You know what you did! How could you do that to her?! Are you really that dumb not to know that she likes you?!''

''I didn't even do anything!'' He screamed back at Ikkaku. He couldn't remember when he did it, but he had his sword unsheathed as well and was fighting Ikkaku back. For what seemed hours.

And it actually turned out to be hours. Ikkaku didn't stop fighting until he had no power left anymore. Luckily, he figured that Shuuhei didn't have any left too.

They both just crashed on the wooden floor of the 9th division Captain's office.

As soon as Shuuhei was able to speak, he did so. ''So, now that we're done, could you please tell me what this is all about?''

Glancing over to the man he hated so much right now he responded. ''You played with her. All the time. She liked you ever since we became Shinigamis. I never understood what it was she liked about you, but she just did. So she got more than excited when you two had to work together. She thought you liked her too. But all you wanted to know is about her powers. You were never interested in her.''

He paused, a saddened look on his face, before he decided to tell the Vice-Captain a little more info about his 'little sister'.

''Her whole family got killed because of that ability. He saw her brother get murdered right in front of her. And she almost got killed herself. That's why she never uses that special Kido technique and hides the part of her reiatsu that would make anyone suspicious. She doesn't want anyone to know. Only people she trusts and cares about know of it. And god knows why, but you were one of these people. She gave you her heart and you just smashed it right in front of her. That's what it's all about, asshole.''

With that being said he stood up and leaned over Shuuhei's sore and bloody body.

''I would kill you right now. I really would, but that would just make her upset. And I, in contrast to you, don't want her to be upset.'' He said leaving him, but not without one last kick in Shuuhei's stomach.


	6. You bastard!

**Chapter 6: You bastard!**

It had been 3 months since their date and she still didn't talk to him. Or look at him. He felt crystal to her. He would try to explain himself to her, but she wouldn't listen. Not to one word he had to say. He would have called it quits then. But he just couldn't.

He missed working with her, talking to her, looking at her. He wasn't sure himself but he might be in love with her. Or at least like her very much.

But as time passed by and preparations for the upcoming winter war were made, his chances of meeting her again were close to zero. Or actually zero. Maybe even less.

He tried to forget about her with pretty much everything. He would train his ass off, get more than wasted with Matsumoto and Kira, or have just one-night-stand after one-night-stand. But still, every single woman he had sex with reminded him of her. And when there was nothing that would remind him he would think that Saya was just way better than the girl lying under him. To put it simply, nothing worked. At all.

He was actually happy to hear that he would be one of the Shinigami's who protected the four towers of the fake Karakura. That way, he would have a good fight and could focus on something else and.......What the hell was he thinking?! He didn't even like fighting!

Oh well, as long as it would keep his mind busy doing something else it should do. So he just stood there, waiting for his opponent. He didn't have to wait for long though.

The Arrancar appeared in front of him and introduced himself as Findor Careas. He then babbled about his power, fighting at the level of a 5th and so on.....He couldn't care less, he just wanted to put all his frustration on the enemy in front of him. As the fight continued he felt good. It surprised him. He felt everything flowing out of his body, all the negativity and during his fight, right at the moment when he had to release his Zanpakuto he set up his mind. If he was going to win (and he was sure he would) he would confess to her. And if she didn't listen, he'd have to make her listen.

That's what kept him going. He now liked the fact that he was one his mind again. He was sure what he felt for her now. Love. Simple and pure love.

He couldn't help but smile at this realization. And he felt dumb for not realizing earlier. He felt so good that with only one blow, he sliced through his opponent. Just when he figured that he had already won, He felt one of the towers tumbling down.

Who could've possibly lost?! He flash-stepped into the direction of the broken tower, soon to meet up with his friend Izuru Kira and Yumichika Ayasegawa. That left only Ikkaku Madarame as the one who lost.

His heart skipped a beat, when he realized that he might be dead. Not because he was such a big fan of Ikkaku. He really wasn't. His heart skipped a beat because he knew how much Ikkaku meant to Saya.

The three of them flash-stepped further only to see a half dead Ikkaku lying on the ground. And Captain Komamura of the 7th Disvision and his Vice-Captain Iba who stopped the return of the real Karakura and killed Ikkaku's opponent.

And then she came. Out of nowhere. She was way faster than the three of them.

She pulled Ikkaku up from the ground and........beat him. Three times. And really hard in the face. They just stood there in disbelief. They weren't even able to move. Why did she do that?

''You bastard!!!'' she yelled so loud Shuuhei believed that even Ichigo had to hear her. And Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo.

She then hugged him tightly and silently whispered in his ear. ''I thought you were dead.''

Ikkaku could feel a tear dropping from her eyes onto his bare back.

He hugged her back. ''I'm sorry Saya-chan. I didn't mean to scare you.'' he repeated the phrase over and over again.

_____________________________________________________

Shuuhei stood there watching the scene. His eyes were filled with pain. Because she was suffering. Because he couldn't help her.

And because the man she was hugging and caring about wasn't him.

He wondered if she would've done the same if it was him. Isn't weird that he wished he was the half dead man, and not Ikkaku?

He let out a deep breath as he watched her disappearing with Ikkaku. Probably to heal him without anyone seeing.

He stared so intensively and the now empty space that he didn't even realize that Yumichika scanned his every reaction and movement.

''You really should talk to her. It's not like she doesn't care about you anymore...she's just hurt you know.''

Shuuhei then turned all his focus on Yumichika. Was he really that easy to read? And if someone as close to her as Yumichika told him to go and talk to her, he really should then, right?

But unfortunately, now wasn't the time.


	7. GO ALREADY!

**Chapter 7: GO ALREADY!**

Shuuhei couldn't believe that was the way they'd meet again. Not under these circumstances. Not on different sides of the battlefield.

But still, that was the case. He and Captain Komamura were facing his former Captain Tosen. His mentor. The man who taught him everything he knew.

''Why, Tosen, why?'' Komamura asked steadily as the two fought.

''Do you seriously not know? It is what drives most of us. Revenge. I will avenge my friend by killing every single one of you lousy Shinigamis!''

''You have fallen, Tosen...You were never one that would be doing everything just for power or revenge! Or so I thought!'' Komamura exclaimed releasing his Bankai.

''Oh if you fight with your full force I will, too'' Tosen said, an evil grin playing around his mouth.

''You mean your Bankai. Go ahead then.''

''Bankai?! Oh you're so foolish to believe that's all I've got...''

Shuuhei couldn't believe Tosen's words. ''He can't mean....!'' was all he could see before seeing the Hollowfication of his ex-superior.

''You truly have fallen!'' Komamura repeated once again as he started to attack.

To his surprise he missed, but Tosen got injured nonetheless. It was Shuuhei's Kazeshini that caught him by his throat and smashed him on the ground.

Shuuhei was now standing above him, his eyes scanning the new form of his Captain....ex-Captain. ''Why are you doing this? It can't be just because of revenge...that would mean, everything you taught me....was just a lie.''

''Oh Hisagi, it wasn't only for revenge. It was for......my pleasure as well!'' With these words Tosen stabbed his sword right through Shuuhei's body who, as a reaction to that coughed up some blood and then hit the ground.

Komamura stood there in shock, but was brought back to reality as he saw Tosen rising up in the air again, announcing his ultimate from: his Resurreccion.

The upper part of his head grew extremely big, holding to huge eyes in place that slowly opened to see for the first time.

''So that's what the sky looks like, and that's the color of blood. Wow, you're uglier than I thought, Sajin!''

Komamura didn't even listen and started to attack right away, but his attack was dodged and Tosen started his counterattack. Unfortunately, he was successful as Komamura fell to the ground, just like his Bankai.

''I knew that every injury your bankai gets has an effect on your body as well! It's a pretty dumb bankai if you ask me!''

As Tosen prepared to attack again, he was stopped by an enormous pain. He tried to look to see what happened as he heard Shuuhei's voice above him.

''Just as I thought. You're not Captain Tosen anymore. You would have easily dodged this when you were still blind.'' Shuuhei's Zanpakuto went straight through Tosen's head.

''Reap....Kazeshini.'' With these words spoken, his sword transformed into his two two-sided scythes, one of them piercing straight through Tosen's throat.

Tosen's lifeless body fell to the ground.

He killed him. The man he admired. The man who taught him to fear fight. The man who taught him about justice. He killed him.

Shuuhei's body hit the ground once again, not because of physical pain, because of mental pain.

Some miles away from the battlefield, she raised her head once more. She then closed her eyes that were full of worry, trying to sense his reiatsu once more. A sigh of relief left her throat as she realized he was alive.

''Goddammit, just go to him already. You're making me sick when you look like that!'' Ikkaku told her that for the 100th time now. At least that's what it seemed to him. She had almost completely healed him and he knew it would be enough so that he could take of himself.

''GO ALREADY!!!''

''Promise you won't get back to fighting right away!''

''Yeah, now get going and rescue Mr. Wonderful!'' She stuck out her tongue and then left him. She didn't tell him, but she was glad that he told her to go to him. Because if he hadn't repeated it over and over again, she probably wouldn't have gone.

She flash-stepped into his direction and soon found him. He was lying next to his dead Captain's body, or what was left from it.

Shuuhei just looked horrible, but it wasn't the huge stabbing wound he had that worried her, it was the look on his face.

Then she realized Komamura was there too. All of this time she hadn't felt his reiatsu, that's how focused she was on Shuuhei. She walked over to Komamura and asked him not to tell anyone. She then put her hand on the huge Captain's chest and helped him.

As soon as she was done she turned around and walked next to Shuuhei. He looked up at her, and then mumbled the same words over and over again: ''I killed him.....I killed him''

The next thing he realized was the fact that she was kneeling next to him and pulled his upper body up. She pulled him close to her chest, holding him with her left arm, her right hand continuously passing through his hair. She told him that everything would be okay. That he did the right thing, even though it doesn't seem like it right now.

''Saya...''

''It's okay. I won't let go. I promise.'' She said softly as she kissed him on his forehead.

He felt himself surprised that she knew what he wanted to say. And then he wondered why he even got surprised. She knew what was on his mind. She always knew when they were working together.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.

Not saying another word, they stayed like this for what seemed to be forever.


	8. Stubbornness and Stupidity

**Chapter 8: Stubbornness and Stupidity**

Two more months had passed since the end of the winter war. Of course, the Shinigamis had won, with the help of that Kurosaki kid.

Saya was sitting at the Captain's desk, repeatingly slamming her head against the wood.

''WHY ME?!?!?!'' she cried out loud.

''That's because you're stupid enough to force everything on yourself. And you really shouldn't be complaining. You use this room as a hide-out. Just like he uses his room for a hide-out.''

Ikkaku said, letting himself fall on a nearby chair, putting his bare feet on the desk, right in front of Saya's face.

''At first I thought you guys wouldn't fit together. But seems I was wrong. You two share the same stubbornness and stupidity.''

Unfortunately, Ikkaku was right. Right after the Tosen incident, they both parted and didn't see each other again. That was because they were both locking themselves up in the offices, hiding under the tons of paperwork.

Before Saya could respond to that, there was a knock on the door. Next thing she knew was that Shuuhei was poking his head in the room.

''Uhm....do you have time? It won't take long.''

Ikkaku leaned towards her whispering ''At least one of you got some brains...and balls.''

Then he turned to Shuuhei.''Come in. I was about to leave anyways.''

And then he was just gone, leaving the two alone.

Saya slowly stood up and walked around the desk so he wouldn't be separating them.

''Hey.'' After all they've been through, after all that happened, that was all she could say. Pretty pathetic, she knew that herself.

''Hey, I...uhm...I came to tell you...uh....well....'' Damn, he never ever struggled that much before. He gave it another try but it didn't work either.

So he thought he'd just go for it. All or nothing. Now or never. He'd prefer now over never though.

He walked right up to her and looked in her sparkling purple eyes. Then with such a sudden movement that made Saya squeal, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to his own body. He used the moment of surprise to gently kiss her. She couldn't believe that this was happening and therefore stood in shock, eyes wide open and gasping. Shuuhei, in contrast to her felt confident about what he did and used her gasp as an easy way to slide his tongue into her mouth.

When Saya finally realized that it was really happening, she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer and kissed him back. As they continued kissing her hand went up and through his black, spiky hair.

When they had to part due to lack of oxygen (Why does a Shinigami who is already dead, need to breath anyway!?), she felt the tip of his nose brushing against her own and his forehead resting on hers.

''What I.....wanted to say....was.....''

Oh come on, he couldn't even say it after THAT kiss?!

She pulled him in for another, yet shorter kiss than the one before. Her lips then wandered over his right cheek gently kissing it every now and then. Right when they reached his ear she stopped and whispered with the sweetest voice.

''I love you too, Shuuhei.''

''Finally! Took them long enough!'' None of the two in the room noticed that there was a certain someone with red marks on his eyes poking his head into the room, a content smile on his face before he left the two lovebirds alone.


End file.
